


My hand is ready, may it do him ease.

by merkintosh



Series: Dickpunching [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, bad decision making, ballbusting, dickpunching, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kurt finds it difficult to communicate with Blaine with words. So instead he punches him in the dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hand is ready, may it do him ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote it. Also, look up Turkish wrestling if you ever get the chance.

"Hey, hey Kurt," Blaine said in an obnoxious whisper, "I kissed a _girl._ "

Kurt tossed his used cottonball at the mirror of his vanity. "Yes, you did Blaine. You kissed Miss Rachel Berry." He turned around and stared at Blaine who was laying down on his stomach on his bed, head peeking out from under a pillow.

"Have you kissed a girl?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and tore off his sweatband. He was done for the night.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"I knew you were a slut," Blaine said.

Kurt gasped and grasped the hem of his pajama shirt. "Blaine!"

Blaine was grinning wide. "Did you like it?" he asked.

Kurt trudged towards his bed. This was the worst night ever. "It was okay," he said.

"Hey, come here," Blaine said, putting his hand out towards Kurt. Kurt trudged forward and let Blaine wrap a hand around his thigh.

"Blaine, what am I to you? What is this?" Kurt asked. He looked down into Blaine's eyes, they were dancing with mischief and what Kurt liked to think of as that special type of stupid that Kurt seemed to find attractive in boys.

"Get in bed with me, Kurt," Blaine said. "You're my greatest friend in the whole world. You're the wind beneath my wings, the Barbara Hershey to my Bette Midler. Now get in bed so we can talk about kissing girls and other gay things."

Kurt relented and crawled over Blaine onto the bed. Blaine turned over and immediately curled up around him, arms and legs attaching like a limpet. They were face to face and Kurt cringed as Blaine's breath attacked him.

"Ugh, Blaine." Kurt said. He buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"What am I to you, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He sounded so scared, Kurt looked up immediately. Blaine looked lost in his drunken haze.

Kurt bit his lip and wallowed in Blaine's arms. "I think that you're," Kurt started, afraid to tell the truth yet again and even worse while Blaine was drunk and might not remember in the morning. "I think that you're not as ugly from a distance."

"Hey," Blaine said defensively.

"No really, your features are kind of big, which is weird when you consider that your head's huge," Kurt said bluntly. Blaine would forget everything in the morning after all.

Blaine looked confused as he loosened his grip on Kurt.

"And you kind of annoy me a lot. Especially when you act smug about stuff, like singing or Warblers things," Kurt said, gripping Blaine hard around his ribs.

Blaine hugged him back, "Yeah well, you're kind of a bitch and your ego is huge. Like stupid huge."

"I know," Kurt said. "But you're a dick so we even out, right?"

Blaine just shrugged and looked constipated.

"Usually, you smell really good," Kurt said. "And you get me. I kind of need that."

Blaine was silent before taking a deep breath and sliding his leg up Kurt's legs to rest high on his thigh. He leaned into Kurt, hands moving to cradle the back of Kurt's head, his body sinking on top of Kurt's until he was holding him down on the bed.

Kurt couldn't stop staring into Blaine's face. He just wanted a hint, just something.

Blaine buried his head into Kurt's neck and kissed him there, open mouthed and sloppy. Kurt tilted his head as much as he could trapped in between Blaine's mouth and hands. "Blaine."

"Shh," Blaine said. "You're my friend, you're my friend. Oh, I need you too, Kurt. You get me. I don't get me, but you get me." Blaine was kissing him up and down his neck, sometimes just licking him and the streaks of spit were leaving cold trails on his skin. It was gross and weird, but it was so good too.

Blaine was moving on top of him, pushing him down into the mattress as he slid his thigh in between Kurt's legs. Kurt didn't feel anything, at least he didn't think so, but Blaine had to be hard too. He felt so good, he felt great.

At least Kurt did until Blaine stopped kissing his neck and just sort of collapsed on top of him. "Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively. He tapped Blaine on the back.

Blaine had passed out. Kurt snorted and let out a quiet scream between his teeth. "You _douchebag,_ Blaine!"

If he had been able to knee Blaine in the balls from this position, he would have.

\----

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, grateful for a distraction from his history paper.

Blaine was shaking his head and chuckling as he remembered. "Sorry. I was just thinking of some old WWE videos I was watching on YouTube last night," he said. "Do you ever watch wrestling? The stuff from the 90s is pretty amazing."

Kurt just stared at Blaine silently. "Nevermind," Blaine said, grinning ruefully.

Kurt smiled a little and reached across the table until his hand was next to Blaine's. "No, go on."

"So then he took the folding chair and hit," Blaine said, miming someone getting hit in the head with a chair, "like that. There was blood everywhere, it was awesome."

Blaine had moved Kurt to the couch for a better view as he demonstrated the moves in the open space in front. He had pushed the coffee table out of the way and was energetically re-enacting the wrestling matches. Kurt just shook his head silently.

Blaine slouched. "Come on, Kurt it's not that bad."

"Professional wrestling is just people jumping around on trampolines while pretending they hate each other and fake wrestling so it looks good on camera. It's like porn except they don't even get an orgasm out of it," Kurt said, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

Blaine pouted and grabbed Kurt's hands, pulling him up. "You're such a cynic. Come on, it's fun to watch and it's fun to do. You try it." Blaine grinned and stepped back into a cheesy ready stance.

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine."

Blaine huffed. "Just do it, Kurt. It can't hurt." Then Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and drove him to the floor hard.

The next five minutes were punctuated by Kurt's squawks and Blaine's giggling as they wrestled on the floor. Blaine was working hard to pin Kurt to the floor, counting every time he managed to get Kurt flat on his back. Kurt always managed to slip out of the hold at the last minute to Blaine's frustration. Kurt was laughing breathlessly as he weaseled his way out of Blaine's latest pin. It was only when Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's pants and tugged hard enough to strain the fabric that Kurt stopped giggling.

Blaine let go immediately and covered him mouth with his hands. Kurt turned to glare at Blaine. "I heard a seam pop," Kurt said.

Blaine snorted.

"That's it!" Kurt shouted before fully turning around and tackling Blaine to the floor. Neither of them was laughing anymore as they wrestled for real, hands slipping for purchase on the carpet. "Kurt, it's not that bad, let go of my leg," Blaine said, pleading as he gripped Kurt around the shoulders and tried to pull him away. "Ow, that's my hair! That really hurt."

Kurt growled and slipped out of Blaine's grip. Blaine started turning to crawl out from under Kurt only for Kurt to straddle his back and wrap an arm around his neck.

Kurt's other hand went below the belt. _Way_ below the belt. Blaine froze in place as he felt Kurt's really really soft hand bypass his dick and grip him by the balls. Hard.

That really hurt. Blaine wheezed, his arms dropping as he fell face-first into the carpet. Kurt squeezed his neck and his torso with his thighs and Blaine felt his knees tremble under the painful onslaught.

"Are you sorry?" Kurt asked, his grip unrelenting on Blaine's balls. "Nod your head if you're sorry."

Blaine struggled to remember how to nod his head. He managed after Kurt started digging into his ballsack with his nails.

Kurt released the chokehold and straddle, letting Blaine breathe again. Gasping into the carpet, Blaine whined and tried to move his hips away from Kurt's iron grip. "Kurt, please," he begged.

The five seconds it took for Kurt to decide to let go lasted entirely too long. As soon as he let go, Blaine collapsed completely to the floor and exhaled.

Kurt got up off the floor and went back to the couch.

Rubbing his forehead against the floor, Blaine tried to take deep breaths and ignore the pulsing waves of hurt flowing out from his testicles. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "Have you met my father? He has three brothers. Between him and my uncles, I learned to wrestle for real at a young age. It was that sort of family bonding or wear camouflage pants while rubbing deer urine on myself."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt skeptically. "You just about tore my balls off, Kurt. I doubt your uncles let you practice that move on them."

Kurt peered down at Blaine who was still laying flat on the floor. "Your balls are still attached, Blaine."

"They're bruised and swollen," Blaine said, scrunching his nose in disgust. "I need an icepack. Get me an icepack."

Huffing, Kurt got up off the couch, kicking Blaine lightly in the thigh as he passed. "Fine."

"Seriously, what was that, Kurt?" Blaine asked, pouting into the carpet fibers. "That is not an approved wrestling move. Bad form."

Kurt spoke over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, "You watch fake wrestling on YouTube; I watch Turkish wrestling. You should look it up, it's fun and you might learn something."

\----

"I'm drunk," Kurt said.

"I'm over here, Kurt," Blaine said from behind Kurt. Kurt was staring intently at his laptop.

Kurt waved his hand limply in Blaine's direction. "Whatever, that doesn't make me less drunk."

Blaine huffed and tried to stand up. He ended up falling back down until he was leaning into Kurt's back. "It's not my fault you're drunk. I only drank my own drinks, not yours."

Kurt turned around and blearily glared at Blaine. "I didn't buy the alcohol, you did with your five o'clock shadow and whore grins."

Blaine rubbed his tongue along his teeth and tried to figure out what a whore grin looked like. "I don't even know what a whore grin is. Next time you can buy your own alcohol if you're going to be mean."

Kurt huffed and said, "You know I can't buy alcohol, Blaine. I still get carded for PG-13 movies. And a whore grin is what your mouth does when you're trying to be cute. It's all: nnngh and mwah." Kurt had his mouth wide open and was doing something obscene.

Blaine was offended. "Fuck you and your whore grins, Kurt Hummel! You're a mean drunk; I don't like you," he said, crossing his arms with a snarl.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed at Blaine's chest. "Whoreface."

"That's it!" Blaine said, his mouth was twisted with anger. "Don't make fun of my face; I've been working on it with my therapist." Blaine tackled Kurt and pushed him down on the bed.

Kurt was giggling and trying to squirm away to no avail as Blaine pressed his legs down and punched him hard in the thigh. "Ow!" Kurt yelled out.

"I'm gonna dead-leg you, Kurt," Blaine said. He punched Kurt in the same spot again.

Frustrated, Kurt flailed out and punched Blaine in the dick.

Blinking, Kurt barely heard the thump of Blaine falling off the bed over the pain in his leg. His thigh was completely numb. "Blaine?" he asked the room. He heard a groan from the floor.

Peering over the side of the bed, Kurt saw Blaine curled up on the floor, his hands cupping his groin as he pressed his face into the carpet. "Blaine?" he asked again.

"Oh god," Blaine said. "Oh god, my dick hurts. You dick, that was my dick."

Finally worried about what he had done, Kurt tried to get off the bed without falling. He instead managed to trip onto the floor and barely missed hitting Blaine. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. It was instinctual! Which is weird, since my usual instinct when someone is hitting me is to let them and then buy a sweater online afterward. Are you okay?"

Blaine whimpered and flinched away from Kurt's hands. "No, I'm not okay! You dickpunched me so hard I'm going to pee crooked for the rest of my life. Even worse, I think I'm sober now." Blaine curled up into an even tighter ball.

Kurt leaned back and pouted before falling over Blaine's shoulders again to whisper in his ear, "I'm really sorry. Can I do anything for you?"

"Punch yourself in the dick," Blaine muttered.

"Nope!" Kurt said cheerfully. He covered Blaine's hands with one of his own, the other was carding through the loose curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. "It'll be fine, you big baby."

Kurt pushed his hands out of the way so he was cupping Blaine's groin. Tenderly. He kissed delicately along the back Blaine's shoulders as he muttered 'sorry' into the skin. "It that better?" Kurt asked.

"Seriously," Blaine said, pouting. "Punch yourself in the dick."

"Whoreface," Kurt said affectionately.

\----

When Sam walked into the bathroom to take a leak, he hadn't expected to see Kurt leaning over the sink, washing his mouth out straight from the faucet while Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're a terrible drunk, Kurt," Blaine said, stumbling over his words like the bad drunk he was. "Last time you punched me in the dick and I heard you threw up on someone the time before."

"Shut up," Kurt said after he spit out some water.

"I won't say that the drink makes you mean since you're always kind of mean," Blaine said, blathering on.

Kurt took his head out from under the faucet and swallowed. Still leaning over, he twisted and punched Blaine in the dick.

Sam's mouth dropped in shock as he watched Blaine bend over and stumble back into the toilet. Being drunk was awesome.

Blaine straightened up as much as he could and waited until Kurt stood up straight himself. Kurt put his hand on his hips and just stood there.

"Uh guys?" Sam said. "I kind of have to pee..."

Then Blaine flailed out and punched Kurt in the face. It was a weak hit and only sort of clipped Kurt on the jaw, but they were both so drunk that it got the job done. Kurt shrieked with rage and went at Blaine, hands flailing as he pushed Blaine back. Soon, they were falling into the bathtub together, still fighting and shrieking with stupid, drunken rage.

"Fuck it," Sam said to the bathroom. He walked over the toilet and unzipped his pants.

By the time he was done, Blaine and Kurt were silently staring at him from their tangle in the bathtub, cheeks pressed together.

\----

After Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, Kurt and Blaine were left in the bathtub floating down into sobriety. Blaine smiled and pressed his cheek hard against Kurt's. He laughed when Kurt pushed back, the weight of their cheekbones smashing against each other painful in a good sobering way.

Kurt giggled and squirmed until he was completely on top of Blaine in the bathtub. It was pretty easy to do since Blaine was a total pushover while sober and even easier to mess with while drunk. "Hey, Blaine. Sam totally peed in front of us."

Blaine squinted as he looked up at Kurt. "Yeah. Straight boys do that."

"That's disgusting," Kurt said, offended. "And strangely homoerotic." He pushed Blaine down hard into the tub, his head smacking against the porcelain with a bright smack. Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest and settled down to take a nap.

"Ow," Blaine said, grumbling. "Don't punish me because you saw some guy's penis." He squirmed until he could put his arms around Kurt's waist.

"It wasn't just any guy, it was Sam," Kurt said, stuttering. "And it wasn't just any penis, it was disturbingly..."

Blaine nodded and let his chin rest on Kurt's hair. " _I know."_

That's when Blaine took a deep breath and used all his drunken strength to turn them around in the tub. Kurt squealed as they flipped around until Blaine was straddling Kurt, a triumphant smirk on his face. Kurt pouted and tried to cross his arms over his chest while Blaine pumped his fist in victory.

"Once again, timeless classic style defeats upstart modern trendy-ism," Blaine said, crowing over a frowning Kurt.

"You suck, Blaine," Kurt said. "You're a giant dick that sucks."

Blaine actually brushed pretend haters off his shoulders. "You're right, my penis is large, Kurt. You should know, you've felt it up often enough."

"I don't do a lot of measuring with my knuckles," Kurt said, his brows furrowed in resentment.

"Will the both of you just shut the fuck up," Quinn said, her light blue satin panties around her ankles as she sat down on the toilet to pee. Kurt and Blaine turned to look at her, their eyes bulging in shock.

\----

The problem was that Blaine liked to stand on things. He didn't even do it consciously half the time, but he seemed to find great joy in yelling at the top of his lungs while standing on someone's desk or chair or sofa. Sometimes, Kurt thought it was cute like how Blaine wore stacked heels. It was very Louis XVI of him.

Kurt was getting really bored with Blaine standing on the couch in the commons room crowing on about his mastery at Halo or whatever, though. Blaine kept losing his balance and was shuffling his thighs and big dumb ass into Kurt's face. Kurt didn't even see what the big deal was, it was just a videogame. It wasn't even about Beyonce. The third time Blaine smashed his knee into Kurt's Young Hollywood edition of Vanity Fair was the last straw.

He took the magazine and smacked Blaine hard with it right on his junk.

Blaine collapsed onto the couch in a fetal position while the rest of the guys in the room chortled and hissed in sympathy. Kurt just sniffed and checked his magazine for bent pages.

"Don't be such a baby about it, Blaine," Kurt said, sniffing in distaste while Blaine feebly tried to kick him. "You know you deserved it."

Blaine just moaned and glared back at Kurt. "Why do you hate my dick, Kurt? I don't get it, my dick is nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not your dick that's the problem, Blaine. It's you being a dick. Whoreface."

\----

Blaine was finishing up talking to Rachel when he saw Kurt walking towards him. Hanging up the phone, he smiled and Kurt and got ready to ask him how his classes were.

Blaine didn't know what to make of it when Kurt pointed at his crotch and shrieked. He really don't know what to make of it when Kurt then wound up like a pitcher and punched him right in the dick.

Blaine wheezed and stared, his eyes bulging, at Kurt who was shaking his hand out. "Seriously, Kurt? Seriously?" He cupped his crotch and leaned an elbow against the wall. This was becoming frighteningly routine.

"I just saved your life, Blaine," Kurt said mulishly, now rubbing his fist like he had injured himself while trying to _ruin Blaine's sex life forever._

"What, was there a poisonous spider on my pants? A scorpion?" Blaine asked, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "No."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He just stood there, hand on his junk and pouted.

Kurt looked completely guileless as he strode towards Blaine. Blaine tried not to flinch as Kurt's hands came up to adjust his collar. "Come on, we're going to be late for practice if we don't hurry up."

"I pity any and all of your future boyfriends, Kurt, because you are abusive and cruel. My dick hates you," Blaine said, pushing away from the wall and smacking Kurt's hands off.

Kurt burst into a surprised smile. "Ingrate," Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked off together towards practice. His thumb rubbed along the back of Blaine's hand.

\----

Finally. Finally, Kurt was making out with Blaine. Sure, it was a little awkward since the stupid chairs in the study room had arms, but Blaine was pulling him up by his elbows. They were standing now, attached firmly at the mouth and Kurt was pretty sure his _toes_ were curling. This was incredible, he was actually fairly shocked that it was happening at all. He had given up on Blaine ever wanting him.

They were moving again, which sort of made sense. Kurt could feel all this excess kinetic energy inside him begging to burst out somehow. It was like his skin was vibrating. Blaine must be feeling the same thing, because he had moved his hand from Kurt's face to his elbow then his hip and was pushing them sideways towards the table.

Kurt protested at first as Blaine pushed him hard into the solid wood, but then he figured out "Oh hey, making out on a _table._ " He was oddly okay with this. Kurt was pretty sure his brain had been replaced with glitter. Pav's little coffin ended up pushed onto Blaine's chair and Kurt was scrambling backwards onto the table, rhinestones digging into his back. Blaine was moving too, on top of him.

This was like _sex._ This was _insane._ Kurt couldn't help squirming as he leaned in to stick his tongue further in Blaine's mouth. He was going mad.

Kurt was squirming too much because he ended up kneeing Blaine in the junk.

Choking, Blaine seized and bit Kurt on the tongue; he gasped and pulled his head away and tried to scramble off the table onto solid footing.

"Ow!" Kurt said, reaching up to touch his tongue where he'd been bitten.

"Ow?" Blaine asked pathetically. "Kurt, you just kneed me."

"Yeah, well. You weren't very graceful getting off of me either," Kurt said grumbling as he rubbed at his knee where Blaine had managed to hit him while getting off the table. He looked over at Blaine, who was standing there, glaring at him, as he cupped himself.

Kurt glared back and silently came back to himself. He was sitting on a table at school with rhinestones digging into his ass and probably stuck to the back of his blazer.

He had just made out with Blaine.

Smiling tentatively and Blaine, Kurt laughed underneath his breath. "I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled back and chuffed. He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing, and said, "To be honest, Kurt, I was sort of hoping that us hooking up would mean less junkpunching."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just do less to deserve it, Blaine, and it will."

Blaine glared at Kurt playfully. "I'll get you for this, Kurt."

"Oh stop with the Margaret Hamilton impersonation, you can't pull it off," Kurt said, carefully stepping down from the table. "Besides, maybe you'll learn to love it."

"I doubt it," Blaine said, eyes carefully following Kurt as he moved in closer.

"You learned to love me," Kurt said, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "You owe me so much. I'm sterile, my balls are hanging on by a thread, and my dick is frightened of loud noises now because of you."

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine tight. "I'll make it up to you eventually."

Kurt could feel Blaine's smile in his neck. He finally made out with him. Finally.

\----

"I just want you to consider the idea of maybe reducing your wardrobe budget for prom by at least twenty percent or three accessories, Kurt," Blaine said in a condescendingly placating tone. He was rapidly changing the channels on the TV, trying to find the football game.

"Blaine, I can't do that," Kurt said as patiently as he could. "I'm pretty firm about what I'm wearing to prom. I have my mood board set up already and my outfit is pretty much at the outer edge of my budget." He was quickly flipping through his issue of Cosmo without actually looking at anything in particular.

Blaine grunted when he found the channel he wanted and put down the remote so he could look at Kurt. "But we could use the extra money to buy a really nice dinner. You were the one who wanted to split the bill for this. It's you losing a hat pin or us splitting a danish from the Lima Bean."

Kurt dropped the Cosmo into his lap and turned to glare at Blaine. "What are you trying to say here? Either I'm ridiculous for wanting to look nice or ridiculous for wanting to spend my meager income on our dates when you--Sugar Daddy Blaine," Blaine began to sputter incoherently. "are around to pay my bills. What do you want from me, huh? Sorry if I don't want to look like a hobo or be your kept boy."

Blaine splayed his hands over his face in dismay. "Okay, what? Kurt, this is stupid. You're overreacting--"

"Am I?" Kurt asked, color high in his cheeks. "Am I? I'm the ridiculous one when you're trying to make me fat with expensive food and threatening my clothes budget. I am wearing what I want to prom, Blaine, and you're not buying my dinner. We will eat where _our_ agreed upon budget allows."

Blaine looked like he'd been hit by a bus. His mouth dropped.

"So there," Kurt said before leaning over and punching Blaine in the thigh.

"Ow!" Blaine looked over at Kurt in confusion.

Kurt looked sheepish, his neck reddening. "Sorry!" he said. He reached over and put his hand on top of Blaine's. "I missed."

Blaine turned his hand over and grabbed Kurt's wrist, using that to pull him into his side. "Missed? What were you aiming for--."

Kurt turned his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine started laughing. "You were trying to punch me in the dick."

"No, I wasn't," Kurt said, muttering into Blaine's neck. He was radiating heat.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's wrist again and tried to shrug Kurt off his shoulder. "You were totally going for my junk. I thought you were done doing that, Kurt. This is domestic abuse." He was still laughing.

"I was aiming for your face," Kurt said. "I got distracted by your dickish personality."

"Aw," Blaine said before twisting to kiss the top of Kurt's head. He tried to surreptitiously spit out the taste of hairspray. "You totally missed. I don't know how, my dick is pretty hard to miss."

Kurt pulled his head out of Blaine's neck and glared at him. "That is such a lie."

Blaine used his hold on Kurt's wrist to drag his palm on top of his crotch. "Is not."

"You are such an ass!" Kurt said, scandalized. He tried to tug his hand away.

"You love it," Blaine said, cooing. "Come on, you're at point blank range, give it a love-tap."

Kurt scowled. "I can't do it now, you want it too much." He started pouting, but stopped struggling against Blaine and let his palm sit on top of Blaine's crotch.

Blaine laughed again. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. We don't have to eat anywhere fancy. I just want you to have the greatest prom ever. I'm sure looking your best will be a huge part of that so whatever you've come up with will be worth the cost."

Kurt shrugged and leaned into Blaine again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that and implied that you're trying to buy me. I could probably compromise and find a way to buy what I want and take you out for an amazing dinner."

"I don't know, that was kind of hot actually," Blaine said, a slight note of wonder in his voice. "You were being very commanding."

"Yeah?" Kurt said, his hand now curling over Blaine's dick of its own accord as Blaine slowly moved his hand up Kurt's arm.


End file.
